


The Long Train Ride

by BellyLoveErotica



Category: Original characters - Fandom
Genre: Belly Kink, Birth, Don’t say I didn’t warn you!, F/F, Fingering, Kinktober, Labor and Delivery, Labor kink, Lesbian Sex, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Public Birth, Public Sex, This is over-the-top kinky, birth fic, birth kink, erotic birth, labor inducing sex, maiesiophilia, orgasmic birth, sex during labor, unexpected birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 05:14:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21048887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellyLoveErotica/pseuds/BellyLoveErotica
Summary: Sarah was one week overdue with a massive belly. She and her wife Elise decided to go on one last adventure before the baby arrived, with unexpected results. Very steamy and suuuuper kinky!





	The Long Train Ride

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first completed birth fic, so let me know what you think!!!

Sarah shifted uncomfortably in her seat, rubbing her hand against the side of her belly where the baby had just kicked suddenly. She was a week overdue, and her enormous belly sat full and low, resting in between her thighs against the seat cushion. She was wearing a pretty floral sun-dress, the white one with the big yellow sunflowers dancing across it which her wife had given her.

Elise smiled over at her expectant lover. Her eyes travelled back to her parenting book as her right hand gently reached over and caressed her partner’s belly, the baby kicking and squirming at her touch. “How’s our little one doing today, my love?” she asked Sarah, glancing over her glasses. “And more importantly, how are you feeling? Any pain?”

“Oomph,” Sarah said as the baby moved again. “It feels like they’re doing gymnastics in there, so I imagine they must be feeling just fine, probably as ready to meet us as we are them.” She pressed her lower belly as an elbow or something pointy jabbed against PNher bladder. “As for me, I just feel huge and tight. Everything feels tight - my tender boobs against my bra, my belly, my underwear which are digging into my belly and butt. I’ve been having little twinges here and there the last few days, but nothing out of the ordinary. Every once in a while, there’s something stronger, but not more than a few seconds or any regular pattern. I’ve probably been 2-3 cm dilated and 50% effaced the last week or so, with the baby dropping. Still, I’m glad we decided to do one last trip for ourselves, though, before baby makes three.” She lifted Elise’s fingers from her belly to her mouth and brushed them with a kiss.

“I know you do, love. Once we get home, we can strip down, maybe take a nice relaxing bath before slipping into bed?” Elise smiled. She leaned over and kissed Sarah’s cheek, resting her head against her shoulder before drifting her hand down to her wife’s swollen middle. “We’re ready to meet you, too, baby. We have your nursery set up and ready for you. We have Aunt Holly on speed dial when you finally decide to make an appearance,” Elisa said, mentioning Sarah’s midwife. “The only thing we’re missing is you.”

Sarah smiled and gently tousled Elise's thick black curls. "You're the sweetest, you know that?" She nuzzled her nose into the scent of Elise's hair, smelling slightly of citrus and spice, and kissed the top of her head. With another internal punch, however, she realized she should probably find her way to the bathroom.

"Do you know which way the restroom is, love? I need to use the lou before our darling baby makes me pee myself."

“I think it’s near the front of the car, sweetheart. Do you need any help?” Elise asked, supporting Sarah as she slowly stood. 

“It might not be a bad idea for you to come with me, in case I can’t manage to close the door!” Sarah said, resting her hand on the seat in front of theirs to help her balance. Her center of gravity had changed so much, she was constantly bumping into things.

Now fully erect, everyone could see how unnaturally large Sarah really was. Her girth seemed massive, even for being a week late. Her belly hung low and stuck out in front of her like an egg-shaped torpedo. While the dress she was wearing was a maternity dress, it was cut for an average-sized pregnant belly, not Sarah’s gargantuan one. The front of the dress appeared to be at least a foot and a half shorter than the back, the straight hem design looking more like a tiered dress. Sarah was grateful for the length difference, though, because it meant she was less likely to trip on the hem she couldn’t see and had more air-conditioning below, in front, where she needed it most.

Elise sat back down, taking in her beautiful lover. “You know I’m going miss you voluptuously pregnant. We might just have to have another one so I can have you like this again,” she said, winking.

“I’m going to miss a lot of it, too. Not the first trimester morning sickness, or the last trimester constant need to pee and swollen ankles, but I love certain other side effects,” she said, smiling warmly and causing both of them to blush.

They both knew she was referring to the increased libido that had come along with her pregnancy as her body ripened and her breasts swelled, the gestating hormones and increased blood flow to her vulva meaning that she was nearly always ready for lovemaking and came quickly and often. Elise knew by the bashful way that Sarah looked at her that she was thinking about having Elise’s hands on her and _in_ her right that moment.

Elise smirked and kissed Sarah softly. “Then let’s get you to the bathroom,” she said, helping her wife maneuver the train aisles. “I won’t miss that either. I haven’t forgotten all those early mornings of holding back your hair,” she chuckled as they finally reached the bathroom. She opened the door and escorted Sarah in. Elise had barely closed the door before wrapping her arms around Sarah and pulling her closely as she could. She kissed her lover hard, her lips moving to Sarah’s neck, nibbling and tasting her.

Sarah moaned with pleasure, her nipples tingling, leaning into her wife’s embrace, even though her massively protruding belly meant that she was mostly just tipping toward her, grasping her hips for balance. She held Elise as near as she could, pushing her belly firmly against her, roughly stroking her lover’s hair, feeling herself pulse with anticipation below. She untied the halter of the sundress, and shifted the cups of her bra below her full, soft breasts, dark nipples exposed and peaked with desire.

As she began to run her other hand up her lover’s side to playfully cup and knead Elise’s breast, she felt another somersault from their baby, and intense pressure on the floor of her womb and her bladder.

“Okay,” she said breathily, reluctantly pulling away from her lover’s arms, “Hold that thought!” She placed her forefinger on Elise’s pouty lips in a shushing gesture. “I unfortunately really _do_ need to go pee!”

Elise burst out laughing. “I forgot about that part!” she giggled, gently releasing her lover from her grip. She leaned against the sink as Sarah eased herself onto the toilet. “You know we still need to think of names for this little one,” Elise chuckled. “I like Edward for a boy and then we can call him Teddy,” she suggested, smiling as Sarah finished her business. Elise helped her stand before picking up where they left off. She quickly pulled the dress down to reveal Sarah’s blossoming figure, unable to keep her hands off her sweetheart any longer.

Sarah groaned with desire, allowing Elise to take charge and undress her, unconsciously reaching down with one hand to stroke her own clit, while massaging a breast with the other. Distractedly, she said, "Edward is nice. I really do like Teddy. Such a cute name! What about Sophia for a girl? Ooooohhh, that feels good,” she moaned in a soft low voice as Elise stroked down her arm, massaging her mound above where Sarah fondled her clit, their fingers entwining over her sex.

“Sophia sounds lovely,” Elise murmured as she brushed her lips along Sarah’s neck before her hands roamed up and clutched her partner’s breasts. Her thumbs gently grazed Sarah’s erect nipples before her mouth followed, taking a nub into her mouth and starting to suck. Elise’s hands moved to Sarah’s hips, clutching them firmly in her hands, stroking softly. “My sexy mama-to-be,” she murmured against her hot flesh, coming up for air.

"You make me so happy, my love," Sarah said, beginning to sway her hips under Elise's touch, rubbing her belly in a sensual dance against her lover. She hurriedly unfastened the buttons on Elise's shirt, opening the front so they could be skin to skin.

As she pressed against Elise, her lover's hands caressing her hips, which had also grown with her pregnancy, and passionately squeezing and massaging her buttocks, she felt her opening pulse with heat and wetten with anticipation. The motion of the train somehow added to the sensation, rocking them into one another, causing a low vibration to travel up from her feet, through her legs, straight to her womb. She wanted to be touched, wanted her lover's expert fingers deeply thrusting inside her, the need urgent. She turned around to face the mirror over the sink, never losing contact against Elise, now grinding her ample bottom into Elise's pelvis. Sarah grasped her hands, and guided them from her hips to stroke her mound between her thighs. Her taut, swollen belly made it difficult for Elise to reach all the way around, but Sarah stood slightly on tiptoe, leaning forward, balancing against her forearms against the sink, to give her lover a better angle. Her swollen lips throbbed as her passage pulsed with desire, panting slightly, as she gazed into the mirror and watched herself, pale breasts and belly heavy and bare, in full fertility goddess glory, as she blushed crimson from stomach to chest to cheeks with wanton lust as she met her wife’s eyes in their reflection. Elise was so beautiful, with her luscious lips, gorgeous rich brown skin, and thick dark curls; her small, pert breasts and demanding touch drove Sarah wild. "Please," she sobbed, eyebrows furrowing, begging, biting her lower lip.

“Should I though?” Elise asked tauntingly, pretending to consider as she squeezed Sarah’s mound firmly. She ground into the back of her lover, her hands slowly sliding Sarah’s panties down, revealing her full, naked body. Sarah was absolutely stunning. Her soft round breasts, already engorged with milk, rested on her swollen middle as Elise smirked. “You look so perfect. I should sell you to a museum,” she whispered before sliding her fingers lower, gently massaging her lover’s clit before descending to slowly trace the outline her opening.

“Mmmmmmmhhhmmmm...” is all Sarah could manage in response at the feel of Elise’s fondling. Eyes half-lidded with desire, thighs trembling with need, she smiled at the reflection of her lover’s teasing grin.

An impatient whimper escaped Sarah as she reached up to knead her own breast.

“Oh, love. You know I can do that,” Elise whispered to her. She reached up and squeezed her lover’s breasts, gently massaging one, then the other, surprised as a light stream of milk leaked out. “You’re so beautiful and full of life,” Elise murmured, kissing Sarah’s neck and shoulders as her fingers picked up speed in between Sarah’s soft, swollen lips.

"So... good..." Sarah gasped, spreading her legs a little to widen her stance, allowing Elise's fingers to drive deeper. "So... good... my love. You always know ... what my body craves. Oohhh... You're so incredibly sexy..." Sarah's voice came out as a hesitant, soft rasp as she began to lose herself in the sensations, pulling her mane of chestnut curls aside to give Elise better access to the nape of her neck as well. 

Her skin felt electric, burning, tight, tingling and she a warm glow building up in her core, radiating out from her womb.

"I'm... oh my god... so close... already!" she said, writhing against her lover's sweet, hot lips and magical fingers.

“You’re so gorgeous, my love. You know how incredibly sexy you are to me. You always have been, but even more so now, bursting with life,” Elise murmured to her partner, her hips grinding on Sarah’s backside as her fingers plunged in deeper and faster. One thumb massaged Sarah’s clit as her free hand continued to knead her breast, thumb pressing and circling her sensitive nipple, burnishing her skin with her own milk. She could feel her lover’s soaking wet opening, soon to bear the baby. She felt the tunnel gently constrict around her fingers, greedily try to suck her fingers deeper, her lover almost to a climax.

"Oh, Elise, oh my god, yes, right there!" she moaned, more loudly, forgetting that others might hear, as her lover stroked her g-spot, her opening wet and engorged. Suddenly, the orgasm was upon her, just as train surged forward with speed, and it felt like light was fracturing into prisms around her as her passage convulsed and clamped down hard on Elise's fingers. Sarah's eyes rolled back for a bit in ecstasy, as her thighs shuddered, struggling to keep her upright. Amidst the pleasure, Sarah felt a sharp ripple of tightness compress her belly, and felt it become rock hard as she continued to come in spasms, amplified by a strong contraction. She groaned low and long with the strength of the orgasm, the full pressure of the baby sitting so low, adding to the intensity of the sensation. 

Elise rung several more orgasms from her lover, who now radiated full glory, face, breasts and belly flushed as she undulated in pleasure.

Another convulsion clenched through her belly, from her lower back, rolling forwards, and she felt an odd, sharp sensation deep in her womb. Before she realized what had happened, Sarah's waters broke, gushing all over Elise's hand, her belly briefly from the tension and pressure she had felt earlier.

Elise gasped at the rush of birthing fluids. “Oh love...” is all she could utter before locking eyes with Sarah in the mirror, who wore a look of shock on her face, breathing heavily from both ecstasy and pain. Elise gave her partner a little smile as she kissed her shoulder. “How about we get you dressed and we tell someone, yeah? I’m sure there’s a station up here somewhere that we can make a stop at and find a hospital,” she said, trying her best to keep calm. Elise wrapped her arms around Sarah, holding her belly, knowing it might be one of the last times she’ll get ‘bump time.’ “How are you feeling though?”

Sarah cleaned her breasts and groin off with some towels and put a pad in her underwear to absorb any excess waters that might leak out. With the help of her lover, they got her dress back on and her hair tidied up a bit. When she examined herself in the mirror, she almost looked good as new, at least for a woman who was 41 weeks pregnant. As she turned to put her arm around Elise for balance as she walked, she felt another contraction roll through her mid-section.

“It’s not too bad yet, actually. Just kinda feels like maybe I ate some bad take-out that I’m regretting,” she joked, trying to stay positive to keep from panicking. “That was one hell of an orgasm, sweetie! It’s your turn next time, once I’m a little more mobile again. Sorry this will cut our trip short!”

“Oh love. You’re okay,” Elise said, kissing Sarah’s cheek before chuckling. “I kind of expected this to happen. I packed some baby clothes in my bag in case we ended up in the hospital with a new one.” She smiled as she guided her lover out into the train and toward her seat. She quickly flagged down an attendant and explained the situation. While Elise and Sarah remained as calm as can be, the attendant started freaking out. 

“Oh...um....yes. Let me speak to my manager,” he said quickly before leaving. Elise chuckled as she rubbed Sarah’s belly, saying to their baby, “You’re not even here yet and you’re already causing a scene, you troublemaker.”

Sarah smiled and snuggled into her lover’s arms. “Yes, it seems Baby Is bound to be as impulsive as their Mamas, trying to make a grand entrance!”

She squeezed Elise harder and held her side as her belly tensed again, becoming tight as a drum. “You know, if this wasn’t so uncomfortable, the feel of my belly this hard is really turning me on.”

Sarah curled into her lover, around her writhing belly. A low groan escaped her as the pain rolled lower. “Uuhhhnnn!” This one seemed a little more intense, and lasted at least 30 seconds longer.

Elise laughed and rested her hand on Sarah’s as they hold on to each other. “Also seems like baby is not taking their time,” Elise murmured as she glanced at her watch and memorized the time so she could start monitoring Sarah’s contractions. A few minutes later, the attendant came back with his manager. They explained the situation to her before she told them the next platform is about 45 minutes away. They all decide that it’s probably safe to say the baby won’t be here by then before they leave.

“Would you like to lay down some? You can rest your head in my lap and let your legs dangle off the end some,” Elise suggested, kissing her lover’s cheek. “This is all about you and baby. If you want me to see if we can get a quieter spot, that’s okay. If you just want to pace around, that’s also okay. This is all about you.”

"Thank you so much for being on top of everything, love. I always feel so safe with you," Sarah says, kissing Elise deeply. "I think there are booths back in the dining car where we could stretch out more and have a bit of room. Plus it's closer to the bathroom." She shifted her thighs restlessly, rubbing her lower belly and unconsciously stroking her clit through her dress and panties as another contraction begins to surge. "Uhnn, uuuuggghhh, ooohh ohh oohhh ha ha ha ha," she groaned, then begins to pant as she rode it out, rocking her hips with the pain, though the touch of her nub, so recently electric, helped some of the pain of the contraction feel more pleasurable.

"That was less than 5 minutes after the last one, I think, and definitely stronger. I can feel everything shifting even lower." Sarah said, a little panic in her voice. "Can you check me? How far am I dilated?" She lifted her dress up over her thighs, and pulled her panties aside to give her lover access, not caring that she was exposed.

“Of course!” Elise said, gently spreading Sarah’s thighs more. “Deep breath and relax,” she murmured. Elise’s fingers slip in between her lover’s swollen lips before reaching her cervix. “I think you’re at around six and 90% effaced. Definitely active labor. You’re progressing really quickly,” Elise murmured, with just a hint of concern in her voice. Elise slowly got up and pulled Sarah up with her. “Let’s get to that dining car,” She smiled, kissing her partner.

They slowly made their way to the next car. There were a few people scattered among the seating area as Elise and Sarah sat in the booth nearest the bathroom, scooting the heavy table as much as possible toward the opposite bench to give themselves more room. An elderly woman and her middle-aged daughter looked on in sympathy, clearly having experienced labor before themselves. “How are you feeling?” Elise asked softly.

“Really clammy and suddenly a bit nauseous,” Sarah said. She was looking rather paler than usual now and beginning to sweat. “Can I be headed into the transition phase already?” she asked. “I didn’t think first babies were supposed to... ugh, guh... oh god, I think I’m gonna be...” Sarah managed to lurch back into the bathroom, becoming ill in the sink as her body clenched in on itself violently. The baby’s head began to push harder against her cervix, intent on traveling into her birth canal. Her belly compressed several more times as she suddenly squatted near the toilet, more waters leaking from her as the force of the contractions made her sick again.

Elise crouched next to Sarah, pulling her back as she lunged forward. She grabbed a hairband off her wrist and quickly tied up her lover’s hair. “Looks like this baby isn’t taking their time,” Elise murmured, gently rubbing Sarah’s back and hips. She then stuck her head out of the door and explained the situation to the same attendant from earlier. They had a quick conversation before Elise came back in. “They’re going see if there’s a doctor or midwife on board who can help us, does that sound okay, love?”

“Yes, thank you, darling,” Sarah muttered, leaning against her lover. “I think I’m ok for now. The nausea seems to have passed. Maybe if I lie down in the booth I can slow this down a little.” She stood shakily, leaning on her partner for support, and groaned long and low, as another pain started. “Sooo much pressure!” She could feel the baby’s head begin to shift lower, ratcheting her cervix slightly more open. Surprisingly, the sensation of herself opening father inside, making the way for their child, began to feel pleasurable, despite her belly contracting very visibly now, shifting from her earlier torpedo-like shape to a heavy, low massive ball.

As her belly became hard, she supported her lower abdomen with both hands, steadied by Elise. Her belly muscles tense towards the top, then shift forward, making her belly actually look bigger, before compressing again, dropping the baby lower into her pelvic girdle. Sarah’s hips buck of their own accord for a bit, partially due to her body making the path wider for their baby, and partially, she realized in shock, because she felt like she was on the verge of having another orgasm. “Ooo oooo ooohhh,” she began to pant, waddling in a very wide-legged stance back to the booth, guided by her lover. The attendant had brought some cushions and train blankets, spreading them across the booth bench in hopes of minimizing any mess. Sarah leaned against the table as she lowered herself onto the bench, and Elise lodged a large cushion below her hips, hoping that raising them up a little above her chest would slow the progress.

“Aaahhh mmmmmm” Sarah moaned, in pleasure this time, shifting her hips restlessly. “You’re not going to believe this, considering I was just yacking, but I think I may come again soon,” she said, grabbing Elise’s hand and clenching it tightly.

Elise’s eyes go wide as she chuckled. “Even in labor...” she said before shaking her head. She seated herself behind Sarah in the booth, pulling her head down into her lap, surrounding her with her warmth, her hands slowly stroking Sarah’s inner thighs, causing another soft whimper. “Can I confess something to you?” Elise whispered urgently, her free hand slowly sliding up her thigh under Sarah’s dress. “I’ve been so incredibly turned on by you being pregnant. So round and sexy and full of life. I’ve been waiting for months to see you peak and give birth. You swollen lips opening so wide with our baby’s head. Your moans and groans and whimpers. I can barely stand it! I feel like I’m wet all the time around you.”

Sarah kissed her lover's arm where it stretched collarbone and chest, groaning softly at her words, as another contraction began to build. "Then we're perfect for each other, because I have loved being pregnant, the feel of my skin stretching and... ohhh... ripening, the feel of your ... uhhnnnn ... hands all over every part of my body, of our baby growing and moving in...siiiide me, both making me feel so incredible... you're making me wet just thinking about you watching me c-c-croooooowwwnnnn, nnnnggg" she paused, internally focusing for a moment, closing her eyes. "I... uhhnnn, I... huh huh huh heee heee hooooo," she began to pant again, "uuhhhhhnnnn…” she clenched her teeth and grimaced, gasping as the contraction peaked higher and longer than ever before. “Nnnnnggggg…!”

After a few moments, the tide of pain ebbed, and she panted quietly, trying to regain a little composure. When she was able to talk again, she whispered, so only Elise could hear, her words intense. “I have always wondered... what this would feel like to have the baby stretching me wider than ever before, mmmmm…” she said, becoming more and more aroused by the thought. “I’ve watched videos about women having 'orgasmic births'... heh heh heh oooooo," she said as she felt the baby stretch within her, punching their arms out in two different directions as they rammed their head against her cervix, the stretch deepening, thinning the barrier between the baby’s head and her widening passage. The feeling of the blend of pain and ramping pleasure was indescribable. She lost her train of thought as her internal world made her breathless.

After a few more moments, she said, "The biggest common denominator in all those birth stories was having a loving, caring partner, not being afraid of your own sexuality, and of not being afraid of the birth. Well, I can't imagine feeling safer and sexier with anyone but you, my darling.” Elise kissed the top of her head, and began to caress her mound through her panties. Sarah’s legs twitched restlessly, as the baby pressed more firmly in the bowl of her hips from the strength of her abdominal muscles, despite being raised above her head. A low, rumbling moan escaped her as the vibrations of the train clacking over the tracks reverberated through Sarah’s back and hips, as well as her lovers’ lap and hands. Pleasure began to rise again, her vagina pulsing as all the sensations of her environment washed over her. While this is not the ideal location to give birth, there was something to be said about the power of the thrumming engine suffusing her being as her labor progressed. “And we're still here together, going through this together," she muttered, cuddling into her lover's lap and nuzzling her cheek against her thigh. Coyly looking up at her from below, Sarah said, "And now knowing my moans and groans turn you on, I'm not going to hold back out of the sake of politeness."

Elise fiercely squeezed her wife’s mound, lowering her mouth to Sarah’s for a deep kiss. Almost as if on cue, another contraction began at the top of her belly, jutting it upward and outward, visible even through her dress, as it became rock hard once more, fighting against the upward angle of her hips. Her pelvis bucked upward, causing the weight of her breasts to pillow towards her face, breasts beginning to leak milk through her sundress as her head drove into Elise’s lap as she writhed uncontrollably, unknowingly thrusting against Elise’s own mound.

Elise emitted a low moan of surprise at the grinding sensation of the crown of Sarah’s head into her nub, widening her legs to surround her more completely. Sarah clenched her lover’s hand tightly, her whimper turning into a rolling groan as her belly muscles rippled visibly, then clamped down hard into a tight round ball as her body still managed to force the baby farther into her birth canal, despite the uphill battle. She instinctually opened her knees wider, her pelvis expanding further as the baby’s head pressed their way through ever more slightly. 

“Oooohhhh,” Sarah began to moan, more loudly this time. She was pleased that her sounds excited her lover, and it felt good to be louder. Not holding herself back seemed to encourage her body to open more as the pain heightened, exacerbated by having to fight gravity to push the baby out. While seeming not to slow the labor down, the angle also made the contractions more intense through her upper torso, involving her whole upper body, as well as spiking pain down into her hips.

“oooaahhhAAAAHHHNNnnnnngggg,” she groaned loudly, bunching the hem of her skirt up in her free hand, exposing her massive, writhing belly. “AAAAAnnnnnngggguuuuuhhhhh!” she said, squirming in her lover’s lap on the seat in the dining car. Drawing in a deep breath when she could, she began to pant, and whimpered, “Heee heee heee hoooo, oh... nnnggg... god, love! This one’s so much stronger! Heee heeehhh he he he hehhh. And longer!”

Elise knew what would help her sweetheart. Right out in the open, in front of the staring strangers, she shoved her hand below Sarah’s panties. Sarah sucked in a raspy breath of surprise and the agony began to transform into intense pleasure as Elise frantically rubbed her clit, then shifted her hand to press her fingers slowly into Sarah’s vagina, not wanting to hurt her. Sarah responded by thrusting her hips up to drive her wife’s fingers deeper, crying out and grunting bestially as both the contraction and orgasm crested at the same time. “oooOOOOUUUUUUUNNGGGGnnngggg!” she cried out, contorting with the force of the sensations. Her convulsing passage opened wider, moving the baby forward more forcefully. At one point, Sarah found herself holding her breath, eyes rolling back in her head, nearly passing out from the intensity of what her body was going through. After a few moments, both the contraction and orgasm began to subside again, leaving Sarah whimpering and gasping.

Elise felt guilty, but she had never found herself more turned on. The wild sounds and movements of her lover’s ripe body, the vibration of the bench below her and the feel of Sarah’s passage contracting on her hand brought Elise to the brink as well. She unconsciously shifted her own hips forward so that when Sarah’s head pressed into her pelvis, her clit would also be stimulated. The thought of their baby widening out Sarah’s birth canal and hips, and the crowning that would follow before too long, made Elise gasp with anticipation.

When Sarah was able to focus her vision again, she looked up to see her lover’s face hovering over her, her expression a mix of lust and concern. Elise mockingly chided her, “Darling, your greedy vagina is speeding everything up. The more you come, the farther the baby moves into your canal. With those last couple of contractions topped off by your orgasm, your cervix is now at 9 cm and you’re fully effaced.”

The pair looked around, realizing once more how publically they were being intimate, and saw with both relief and horror that all but one person had escaped the dining car to give them privacy or avoid whatever mess might come next. There was one man in the far back corner, Elise realized, who stared at them fixedly, his hand making some kind of frantic motion below the table. After a few more movements, Elise gleaned that he was jerking off to the scene unfolding. His eyes widened as he noticed her scowling at him, and frantically began to shove his penis back into his pants.

“That’s right, asshole,” she yelled. “Keep it in your pants and get out of here! This isn’t for you!”

As he dashed the other direction back into his own car, the couple realized another horrifying fact: the train had abruptly shuddered to a stop. As Sarah began panting again, another compression beginning in her low back, Elise was torn between leaving her briefly to find an attendant, and staying with her cradled in her lap to make sure they were ready for whatever happened next. She chose the latter. She didn’t want to risk Sarah beginning to push all by herself.

“Oh… noooo…” Sarah groaned, her face crumpling with worry. She looked up at her wife, whose face gazed at her lovingly upside down. “Have we… have we stopped?” she asked, her voice beginning to become more shrill with anxiety as her belly began to tighten once more. Then she smiled, hope spreading across her face. “Are we at... the... station alreaaaaAAAAAAGGHHHHHH?!” Her face turned red, her straining cutting off her question abruptly. Only guttural sounds escaped her now.

“Sarah?! Sarah! Are you pushing?!” Elise asked, panic beginning to rise. Sarah nodded slightly, her chin tucking into her chest, her knees suddenly jutting up and back, barely missing cracking Elise in the skull with her kneecap. Sarah grabbed both of her legs, pulling herself as wide as she could go, her body now utterly on autopilot. “Can’t… stooop, UUhhhhnngng!”

Elise fingers explored her wife’s entrance once more, her hand never having strayed from protectively covering Sarah’s vulva. Not only was Sarah dilated 10 cm with cervix fully effaced, but the baby’s head was now pressing farther into her passage, battering her internal walls in its descent. _Ascent?_ Elise briefly thought to herself. No wonder Sarah was having trouble keeping control. Her body was laboring intensely to get the baby out, while gravity made her uterus have to work twice as hard. Their attempt to slow the labor was only making things worse, and robbing them of her pleasure.

“Help!” Elise called, hoping that idiot attendant was still around somewhere. It must have been at least 20 minutes since she had sent him to find someone with enough medical knowledge to assist. “We need a doctor!”

The attendant burst through the door with a young woman in tow, who looked nothing like a traditional ‘medical professional’. She wore a green paisley top and frayed denim shorts, her hair in long blonde dreadlocks, bound back with ribbon and cowrie shells.

“Hey,” she said, utterly calm and composed.

“Uhm, hey,” Elise said in greeting as Sarah grunted, bearing down again.

The attendant stared openly, unable to speak. Sarah’s vagina, with Elise’s finger still inserted, was still raised higher than the seat, hovering at his waist level, legs spread wide, and heaving belly exposed, breasts falling back against her chin as she doubled over, halter top now translucent with sweat and milk, revealing her large dark areolas. All that kept him from seeing straight down into her passage was the thin bit of soaked fabric that had once been her panties. Elise had had no time to take them off of her again. Sarah grunted and reared up, compressing herself into a tighter ball, and the attendant began to feel faint. “She, she... “ he stammered, finally managed to choke out, “Help!” before dashing back out the door, leaving the three women together. 

Elise audibly growled at him, a mama bear ready to claw his face off. The young woman, skin golden from the sun, squatted down in front of Sarah at the foot of the booth. “How long has she been pushing?” she asked. Elise marvelled. She couldn’t be over 23 at the most.

“She just started a minute or two ago. I… uhhh…” Elise said bashfully, “She was in a lot of pain and I was fingering her to help relieve it. I guess it worked because she came really hard again, and not long after started pushing.”

“Again?” the young woman asked, a slight smile crossing her face, eyebrow raised.

“Yeah, uhm…”

“Hey, you know. It’s okay,” she soothed. “It’s _natural. The same movements and sensations that got the baby in also get them out, you know? Most people won’t admit birth can be pleasurable.”_

_Elise found herself relaxing, feeling they were kindred spirits. Sarah herself had begun to calm down, lying her head back into Elise’s lap, panting roughly. _

_“May I?” the woman asked, beginning to look through Elise’s emergency prep bag. “Wow, you are awesome! You’ve got so much stuff in here,” she said in surprise. “Oh, uh, my name’s Bessa. I’m training to be a midwife.”_

_“Oh, thank god,” Sarah breathed, finally able to speak again, although hoarsely after all her vocalizing._

_Elise leaned down and kissed her head. She shifted her finger into Sarah once more to check her progress. “Oh, wow, love…” she said, amazed. “The baby’s _right there_! I mean like **_right___**_ _ _ there!”_ _

_ _ _“Can I take a look?” Bessa asked, putting on a pair of latex-free gloves. With Sarah’s legs lowered once more, Elise was finally able to shift her panties out from under her bottom. Bessa reached beneath the blanket that Sarah lay on and removed the pillow, handing it to Elise who plumped it and put it behind Sarah in her lap, helping to prop her lover up against her torso so she could wrap her arms around her breasts and belly. She stroked Sarah’s now disheveled ponytail of chestnut curls aside and leaned down, touching her cheek against her wife’s hot, dripping temple, hugging her tightly against her chest._ _ _

_ _ _Sarah grunted with the sudden change to a more upright position, her face growing flushed again as another contraction crushed against the baby within her. She splayed her legs up again, pulling her knees back to her ears, barely missing Elise’s face. Before Bessa could examine her, more fluids trickled out onto the sodden blanket beneath her, and a tiny bit of something could be glimpsed inside her entrance, which had now widened slightly into a perfect teardrop shape. “Oh, sweetie, if you can help it, don’t push, don’t push! We need to keep this baby inside as long as possible.” Elise said, remembering that the train had stopped._ _ _

_ _ _“It’s okay, Mamas,” Bessa said to both of them. “They said the train is stopped because there’s a freight train that had the right of way on the tracks, so we’re waiting until it passes. This baby is coming when it wants, and it won’t wait until the station. That’s another good 15 minutes off, even when we were moving. At the rate the baby is moving, I’d say we will meet them in only about five to ten minutes.”_ _ _

_ _ _“Noooooo!” Sarah said, heaving down, straining her belly. She couldn’t stop if she wanted to. “NNnnnnnNNNNNNNgggggg!!!!!!”_ _ _

_ _ _“Shhhh, shhhh,” Elise cooed, stroking her hair off of her sweaty forehead. “We’re in good hands with Bessa here.”_ _ _

_ _ _“Thank you,” the midwife-to-be said, smiling as she pulled a small bottle of olive oil out from Elise’s bag, lubing up her fingers, preparing to do the same to Sarah to make her examination less painful. She had to speak slightly louder for Elise to hear over Sarah’s struggling. “Tell me what’s been going on,” she said to Elise, then softly and professionally to Sarah, “I’m just going to touch you here, sweetie. Is that okay?” The laboring woman nodded slightly between sputters and gasps._ _ _

_ _ _“Oh, god, I’m sorry,” Elise said quickly. “I’m Elise and this is Sarah. This is our first baby, and we just wanted to have one last trip before they arrive.” She grimaced with embarrassment. “Sarah is a week overdue, and well, you know how pregnant women and their lovers get.” Bessa nodded knowingly and Sarah actually laughed briefly between gasps. “Well, she had to go to the bathroom and once we were alone, things just got, uh, hot and heavy, to say the least. Her water broke when she came, and she’s been progressing very rapidly ever since.”_ _ _

_ _ _“Nice to meet you both,” Bessa said, smiling up at them as she lightly touched Sarah’s lips. Sarah winced and then sighed as the oil began to soothe her weeping opening. “You know, I love trains. I was just on my way to visit my mom, and I thought, ‘Why ride a bus when I can have an adventure!’” Elise found herself liking this woman very much. _ _ _

_ _ _Elise felt Sarah beginning to tense up again, and knew another contraction was on the way. She spoke as succinctly as possible, “She said she’d been a couple of centimeters dilated all week, and having sporadic Braxton Hicks contractions, so I guess we orgasmed her right into active labor.”_ _ _

_ _ _Sarah began to rock a little, becoming inwardly focused again, and emanated a low humming moan, her body shivering._ _ _

_ _ _Bessa gently prodded her fingers inside. She could see that the baby literally was ‘right there’ before even feeling inside. Sarah’s labia were parted slightly, straining around a large protruding bulge. While her lips had not yet become stretched enough for crowning yet, there was the tiniest glimpse of hair at her entrance, and her whole pelvic floor bulged out painfully. Sarah moaned and shifted, trying to find a comfortable place for her hips to rest which didn’t exist, with the weight of the baby sitting fully on her opening. “Ngnn nggg nggg, uhhnnnnnn,” she whimpered in pain, as Bessa slid her finger inside her lips, circling her gap. She shrieked suddenly in pain as the baby slipped out a little further. Bessa grabbed a towel and placed it gently against the baby’s head, applying counter-pressure to help relieve some of the weight and keep Sarah from tearing. _ _ _

_ _ _The contraction picked up in earnest as Sarah threw her head back in pain.  
“oooohhhhhOOoooooOOOOOOOOhhhhhhhnnnnngggNggggnnnnoooooOOOOOOOOhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaahhhhhgggggwaaaaaAAAAAAAOOOOoooooooowwwwwww!” Sarah groaned long and loudly next to her lover’s ear for several minutes as the tide of another agonizing contraction overlapped and crested, no longer allowing any space between, as the pain steamrolled her._ _ _

_ _ _Elise felt guilty, but her own panties dampened with desire. Sarah lurched forward, her knees somehow yanking even farther back, past her ears, neck straining forward, as she began to bear down again, even though her contraction was releasing. “Out! I want it OOoooouuuutt!!” she shrieked, beginning to panic, her legs trembling. Her entrance was not stretching quickly enough to allow the baby to crown. The skin around her vulva became even more stretched and thin, beginning to bruise purple._ _ _

_ _ _Bessa said very calmly, “I want you to wait for the next contraction, okay, hun? We need you to rest and breathe in between so you don’t wear yourself out or push the baby out too suddenly and tear.”_ _ _

_ _ _“I c-c-caaAAAAAnnn’t!” she wailed, biting off the words as she bore down with another animalistic grunt. The baby surged forward again, and her opening was dangerously close to tearing._ _ _

_ _ _“Yes, you can. I only just met you, but I know you are an amazing fucking woman, and we’re both here to help support you. Follow my breath and think about blowing out birthday candles. Heeee heee hee hooo hooo hooo,” Bessa said serenely, her very aura and presence helping to soothe Sarah’s frayed nerves. Elise stroked her hair with one hand and kissed her temple, her other hand soothing, rubbing gently against Sarah’s back and straining belly._ _ _

_ _ _Despite everything, Sarah actually began to calm a bit, becoming able to focus her attention on her breathing. The edges of her whistling breaths were frayed slightly with sobs as she tried to reassert a little control for the moment. “Hooo hooo hooo,” she breathed, “hoo hoo heh… heh heh heh... ” Sarah said, more coherent than she’d managed to be for the last 10 minutes._ _ _

_ _ _Sarah and Elise looked down together through Sarah’s legs, watching Bessa began to slather more olive oil around Sarah’s lips, softly smoothing, stroking, and easing the stretch. “Lean her back down a little, Elise, if you can. We need to relieve a little more of the weight on the vagina to stretch Sarah more slowly.”_ _ _

_ _ _As Sarah lay back in Elise’s arms, she felt the baby slip back inside, relieving some of the pressure. But she didn’t want to lose all the progress she’d made. She wanted this baby out as soon as possible. “Why?!” she sobbed, struggling to sit back up again, which was difficult with her massive belly without Elise or a contraction doing most of the work the work to raise her._ _ _

_ _ _“It’s ok, Sarah. It’s ok,” Bessa soothed. “This happens all the time, and in your case, it’s extremely helpful. This baby has been coming so fast, your poor vagina hasn’t been able to keep up. This will buy us a few more minutes of time and stretching.” Bessa continued to work steadily at stretching her, first just at the lips, the gingerly stroking inside to massage her internal walls, drawing out an unexpected sigh of pleasure and relief._ _ _

_ _ _After a couple of minutes, as Bessa sensed the tension returning to Sarah’s birth canal, she said, “With the next contraction, just try to relax as much as possible. Picture, in your mind, a passage opening to a beautiful green garden, very calming and relaxing. We need to continue to stretch you a bit more before you push again. The slower we can go right now, the better.”_ _ _

_ _ _Sarah nodded, flashing her a quick smile, despite her discomfort. Her breathing began to pick up again as another spasm began to swell deep within her. “G-Green gard-en… very c-calming…” she said, trying to open herself with the visualization. For a couple of minutes, she was able to maintain control. “Hoo hoo hooo hooo… open… calm… hee hee heh heh,” but her body wouldn’t relent in intensity and she began rocking once more, breathing becoming more ragged, wailing as the contraction barreled to a peak, “heh heh ooooOOOOO hee hee hoooOOOOooooo! Uhrrrnnnngngnggng!”_ _ _

_ _ _She started to curl forward once more, but Bessa quickly and calmly said, “If you must push, just baby pushes, okay, just little baby pushes, very soft.” Sarah felt her passage begin to stretch wider inside and fought off a wave of panic. “Okay, Okaaaayy. Baaa-uhnuhng! Baaaby uhng uhhhng pushes.”_ _ _

_ _ _“You’re doing so good, my love!” Elise encouraged, trying to keep the worry out of her voice. She never liked seeing Sarah in pain, but now she felt completely helpless, unable to comprehend the magnitude of what she might be feeling internally. “I’m so proud of you, my beautiful goddess!”_ _ _

_ _ _She leaned down, closer to her ear, an idea coming to mind. She whispered in a low, sultry, seductive voice, as if they were back in their bedroom and not going through all of this out in public, aided by a stranger, “Sarah, you have no idea how incredibly hot you are right now. Gorgeous and struggling and barely maintaining control. I love it! I love every moment of this with you. I wish I could still have my fingers inside you while you push!”_ _ _

_ _ _Sarah’s grunts of pain changed timbre slightly, becoming an extended moan, “ooooOOOOOhhhhh! OOoohhhh! Oh… my… fucking… god, Elise! Soooo n-n-naughty!” She seemed to regain a tiny bit of control, and shifted slightly, lying back more against her lover, opening wider._ _ _

_ _ _“Very good, Sarah!” Bessa said, smiling and winking at Elise. “That’s right. Open up like you’re opening for your wife! Think of the baby as being part of her inside you, penetrating you, but in reverse.”_ _ _

_ _ _Sarah’s eyes fluttered and rolled slightly as she clearly became aroused at the suggestion, her moan becoming lower and lustier, rather than the more shrill, painful sounds she’d been making earlier. Her opening became drenched with her own lubrication, apart from the birthing fluids that had been helping ease the way. Her opening pulsed and began to open once more, as the baby neared daylight again._ _ _

_ _ _“That’s it! Open for her!” Bessa glanced up at Elise and raised her eyebrows, asking her a silent question. Elise seemed to understand her meaning and nodded. “Ladies, please do whatever you need to do to make this more comfortable for Sarah. Don’t mind me!” Sarah’s contraction began to taper off a little, as she looked up to Elise, in anticipation._ _ _

_ _ _“My gorgeous lover, mama to our child,” Elise said, leaning down and kissing Sarah deeply, while she wasn’t as completely engrossed in the pain. Sarah kissed her desperately in return, eager to escape the pain and feel the pleasure that Elise’s touch always brought to her. She began to moan, with pleasure this time, as Elise reached down untied her haltertop, her full round breasts spilling out atop her belly, and Elise found a moan escapiing her as well as she gently began to stroke both Sarah’s breasts, needing them lovingly and softly pinching and pulling on her nipples, eliciting another gasp of pleasure._ _ _

_ _ _“Ooooohhh… ooooohhhh, Elise!” she said as she arched her chest up into her lover’s touch, the pain of her vagina forgotten for the moment. Elise kissed her again, hungrily, and Sarah returned it with passion. She moaned in surprise again, as the touch of Bessa’s fingers reaching in to stretch her more began to feel arousing, mixed with the sharp, ever-increasing burn as the baby came closer to crowning. Sarah began to pant into Elise’s mouth as they kissed, her whimpers becoming throatier as she opened, her hips beginning to shake with pleasure._ _ _

_ _ _Elise leaned down suddenly and suckled one of Sarah’s breasts, drinking the milk which began to flow freely. Sarah’s legs splayed wide, and Elise reached down and gently began to stroke Sarah’s clit, lightly at first, for fear of hurting her, but as Sarah began to moan in a more staccato rhythm, Elise knew her wife was getting closer and closer to coming, despite the crushing contractions._ _ _

_ _ _“That’s excellent, ladies! Sarah, you’re stretching and opening nicely now. I’m going to massage your inner thighs while you two keep doing whatever feels best.”_ _ _

_ _ _As Elise continued to stroke Sarah’s clit and switched to suckling her other breast, Sarah reached up and playfully rubbed Elise’s breast in return, even venturing her free hand down to feel at her own opening. “Oh... my... god, that feels a-maaaazing,” she moaned, running her hand along her lips, feeling as the baby’s head begin to emerge, closer and closer to fully crowning. Elise returned to kissing her wife, thrusting her tongue inside her mouth with a rhythmic motion, mimicking the feel of what she would like to be doing to her vagina._ _ _

_ _ _“Ooohhh ooohhh ohohooh hoohoohoohoo I think, I think… ohhhh huh hu hu huh UUUUHHHHNNNGGGGG, oh god!” Sarah said, beginng to push again spontaneously, as the baby rubbed against her g-spot from within like a massive dildo, feeling an orgasm begin to build as her contraction crested. “OH OH OH OOOOooohhhh! Ngggngggngggg ah ah hnnnggg, she cried, orgasming hard, her eyes rolling back in her head, as the baby fully crowned and then their head burst out suddenly with a gush of fluids._ _ _

_ _ _“Good job, Sarah! Oh my sweet angel, I love you so much!” Elise cried excitedly, peeking down between her legs to see their baby’s head, which began to rotate, naturally preparing for the shoulders to be delivered next._ _ _

_ _ _“Perfect, Sarah, just perfect!” Bessa said, just barely managing to avoid getting amniotic fluid sprayed into her face. She supported the baby’s head and reached around to make sure there was no cord around its throat._ _ _

_ _ _“Oh my god, oh my god!” Sarah said in an ecstatic, high-pitched squeal._ _ _

_ _ _“What is it, my love?”_ _ _

_ _ _“I can f-feel the baby m-moving, squirming inside my canal! Nnnggg OOOOOHHH Nnnnggg! Oh my god, that feels insanely good! I think I’m gonna… UUUUHHHHNNNNGGGGG!”_ _ _

_ _ _With the last thrust of the contraction, Sarah undulated upwards and down, as another massive orgasm ripped through her body. Thankfully, Bessa had been well prepared, because the rest of the baby slid out suddenly into her hands with the force of Sarah’s climax._ _ _

_ _ _“Oh my god! The baby’s here! And it’s a GIRL! Hi, Sophia, sweet baby!!!” Elise squealed, kissing her wife excitedly, helping Bessa to place the baby skin to skin atop Sarah’s chest. Both mothers began to weep with joy, unable to stop caressing each other or their daughter._ _ _

_ _ _“Hi, Sophia!” Sarah cooed softly, stroking her downy hair. Bessa worked quickly and efficiently to clean both the mother and newborn, making them as warm and comfortable as possible with clean towels and blankets._ _ _

_ _ _As Sarah and Elise cuddled and basked in the glow of their new family unit, Bessa said soothingly, “Okay, Sarah - you will still be feeling contractions a bit. This will help you deliver the afterbirth. Just let me know when you feel like it’s coming.”_ _ _

_ _ _After another five or ten minutes, Sarah said, “Ohhh, yeah, I think I do feel something building. oooOOOhh heh heh heh, is it supposed to be as strong as the previous contractions?”_ _ _

_ _ _“Not usually,” she said. “Are you feeling more pain?”_ _ _

_ _ _“I… uhh uhhh uhnnnnngggg… if feels like something bigger and firmer is slipping into the top of my birth canal. OOOOooooooo uuuuuuhhhhh,” she said, helping Sophia latch onto her breast to nurse while she tried to interpret what was going on within._ _ _

_ _ _Bessa looked concerned for a moment, then regained her calm demeanor. “Do you mind if I reach in to check?”_ _ _

_ _ _“NnngggNNNNNNNNGGGG! Please!” she grunted out, beginning to bear down again suddenly._ _ _

_ _ _Bessa slipped two fingers in and tried to feel Sarah’s cervix to determine what might be going on. What she realized was that there was a second baby’s head, now also dilated to 10 cm, which was beginning to enter her passageway._ _ _

_ _ _“Uuummm…” Bessa said awkwardly._ _ _

_ _ _“Yes?!” Elise asked, worried. _ _ _

_ _ _“I think you’ve got a second baby that will be arriving shortly!” she said. “Did you know you were expecting twins?”_ _ _

_ _ _Both Sarah and Elise looked at her in disbelief. “We definitely did not, but maybe we’ll get our Teddy after all,” Elise said, the last whispered into Sarah’s ear. With Sophia nursing on one breast, Elise stroking and pinching the nipple of the other, Bessa deeply massaged Sarah’s inner thighs, as Sarah stroked her clit with her spare hand. Since Sophia had already pushed her was through and opened Sarah up, it was not long before Sarah felt another fierce orgasm building as the next baby squirmed and pushed against her sensitive passage. With another gutteral cry as she climaxed yet again, the second baby almost immediately crowned, then burst into Bessa’s waiting hands with another gush of fluids, suddenly completely out in one more push. As Sarah looked down, glassy-eyed and overwhelmed, at their new son, she whispered, “Hi, Teddy! It’s so nice to meet you! This is your big sister Sophia.”_ _ _

_ _ _As Teddy latched onto Sarah’s other breast for his first meal, Elise leaned down and cooed. “My sweet love, that was the sexiest fucking thing I’ve ever seen in my life! Next time, it’s _my_ turn to get pregnant, so you can have all the fun of my body getting huge and womanly and you can return the favor and torture me with orgasms while _I’m_ in hard labor.”_ _ _

_ _ _“Sounds like a deal, beautiful!” Sarah whispered back tiredly, pulling her lover down for another deep embrace. “Next time, no last minute train rides, though. Let’s do the next one at home.”_ _ _

_ _ _Elise winked at her wife slyly, another wicked thought popping up in her mind. “Maybe we could _both_ get pregnant next time!”_ _ _

_ _ _“Now you’re just teasing me! One thing at a time, my love!”_ _ _

_ _ _Bessa grinned from ear to ear, pleased to see such a happy outcome. “I do homebirths, too, by the way, should you ladies need future assistance, and would love to meet your doula Holly who helped prepare you both so well!_ _ _

_ _ _“I have a feeling we’ll be calling you within a couple of months to start planning,” Elise laughed, proud mama with her beautiful wife and burgeoning brood. “I suspect at least one of us is going to be pregnant for the next few years!”_ _ _


End file.
